Hate Mail to Love Notes
by ohmydramione
Summary: "Roses are red, violets are blue. Everyone despises you and I do to" -Hermione *Why did you write me that?* -Draco "Because I'm extremely bored." -Hermione *Only boring people get bored* "Then your life must be pretty dull" and so the story begins...
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hello there! My second multi-chap FanFiction. It will be about 1,000 words a chapter so I can post more frequently.**

**Read time!**

Hate Mail to Love Notes

Chapter 1: Start

DRACO MALFOY

I regard the miserably large pile of notes in front of me. Love letters.

Piles every morning. Why, oh, why am I blessed with such charm and good looks?

At first it was a nice perk of being me. But now, it's just damn annoying.

An owl flies in and drops another note. I look at Blaise, "Greengrass. Younger one." I've come to recognize each owl that flies in and I'm starting to scare myself. It's nauseating.

"I'm sorry, mate." Says Blaise, giving me a sympathetic look, "I would help, but that's a lot of girls."

Another owl flies in and drops yet another note. This one I don't recognize. I pick it up, really curious.

"Who's that?" says Blaise

"I do not know." I say, unfolding it.

_Malfoy,_

_Roses are red, violets are blue_

_Everyone despises you_

_And I do too._

_-Hermione Granger_

I roll my eyes, get out a quill and write on the parchment.

_Granger,_

_Why the hell did you write me that?_

_-Draco Malfoy_

The owl delivers the letter and then comes back with another piece of mail.

_I'm extremely bored. _

_-Hermione_

_Only boring people get bored._

_-Draco_

_Then your life must be pretty dull._

_-Hermione_

I look up to the Gryffindor table and eye Granger. She looks up and makes a face at me.

_You're supposed to be thirteen, not six._

_-Draco_

_And you weren't supposed to be born yesterday._

_-Hermione_

_By the way, I'm the top of my class, next to you. And if I remember correctly, yesterday I earned more than fifty points for my house in one class._

_-Draco_

_You're top of the class?_

_-Hermione_

_Yes. And why would my life be dull if I have these piles of love notes?_

_-Draco_

_Do you read them?_

_-Hermione_

_No. They're all nauseating._

_-Draco_

_Why are you telling me this?_

_-Hermione_

_I do not know._

_-Draco_

I look up and she shrugs. I make a face to get us back on track.

_You're supposed to be thirteen, not six._

_-Hermione_

_Wow, great comeback._

_-Draco_

_Thanks, I know._

_-Hermione_

She gives me a fake smile and bats her eyelashes. I roll my eyes.

"So who's it from?" says Blaise

"No one." I say

"Oh, yeah? I bet it's someone you like." Says Blaise

"Well you're wrong. Really, really wrong." I reply

"Mmmhhhmmmmm?" says Blaise, shaking his head

I look down at the few letters from Granger. I pick up my quill again.

_Wow, really mature._

_-Draco_

_Just like you! _

_-Hermione_

_But I have better hair._

_-Draco_

_Because I totally care._

_It rhymes so it's true._

_It's true that I don't care._

_-Hermione_

I look up and see her get up with her belongings. Her two puppy followers trail after her, on the way to my Defense Against the Dark Arts class.

"Blaise, we have DADA. Right now." I say grabbing my stuff

"Right," says Blaise, also getting up

Blaise walks out of the hall and I start to follow. When I get back to the door I turn around and rush back to my spot at the table and grab the letters. This is going to be a very interesting rest of the year.

HERMIONE GRANGER

I look up at Professor Snape, who has just snubbed my question and thanked Malfoy for howling. I glance at Malfoy and he passes a note to me.

Ron and Harry don't notice me open it.

_If you don't care, why do you tell about it?_

_-Draco_

_I like to rub things in your face._

_Plus it's funny to see you try to twist my words. Try and fail._

_-Hermione_

_Oh, sure, that's totally rubbing something in my face. I never twist your words; I just fix them to my liking._

_-Draco_

_Exactly my point. Thank you for proving it for me._

_-Hermione_

_What? How confusing! _

_-Draco_

_I am smarter than you! _

_-Hermione_

_No. It's just that no one can see past your logic._

_-Draco_

I roll my eyes and fold up the parchment.

"Hermione?" Harry said "C'mon. We need to go."

Class is over already? That was quick. I pick up my books and the few scraps of parchment that were from Malfoy. Why would I ever want to keep notes from Malfoy? Because they are extremely entertaining, that is my guess on why I want to keep these little letters.

"One sec. guys," I say, grabbing another scrap of parchment and scribbling quickly

_Well, everyone can see that you're faking your arm still hurting._

_-Hermione_

She gave her note to her small owl and let it fly away to Malfoy. It soon came back.

_Don't you think it's funny that we loathe each other yet we sign our letters with first names?_

_-Draco_

_Not really. I still loathe you, no matter what. Stop changing the subject._

_-Hermione_

_I hardly changed the subject. So you and Weasley are on bad terms?_

_-Draco_

_There you go again. None of your business._

_-Hermione_

_It is my business, being your enemy I have the right to use that against you._

_-Draco_

_Well, the answer is no. Why? Does it seem like it?_

_-Hermione_

_No._

_-Draco_

_What the hell?_

_-Hermione_

_Nothing._

_-Draco_

_Where are you going here?_

_-Hermione_

_I have no idea._

_-Draco_

_Should we stop?_

_-Hermione_

_Naah…_

_-Draco_

This surprised me. Why would Draco Malfoy even want to talk to me? Or, you know, write notes. So I answer with this.

_Why would you want to write to me?_

_-Hermione_

_You started it._

_-Draco_

_You carried on with it._

_-Hermione_

_Oh…_

_-Draco_

_One point for me, nil for you._

_-Hermione_

_Since when were we taking points?_

_-Draco_

_Since you became really annoying._

_-Hermione_

_Point for you._

_-Draco_

"Thank you," I whisper as I walk past him on the hallway. As I walk of I feel his eyes on my back. Oh, this would be fun.

**A/N: Soooooo? Whadaya think? **

**Please REVIEW!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Sorry this took a while, but here it is. It took longer than expected because I'm working frantically on FAWU.**

**Thanks for reviews and constructive criticism! I forgot to add that I would like any of that constructive. But luckily I didn't get much of that! Carry on… **

Chapter 2

DRACO MALFOY

As Granger walks by I stare holes into her back, hoping she will turn around so that I can be mature and stick my tongue out. She doesn't and this makes me slightly disappointed. For all the right reasons, of course.

"HEY!" Blaise says suddenly

"What!" I snap

"Oh good, you're alive," says Blaise

"What?" I say

"I kept on saying your name and then 'hey'," he says

"Really?" I look at Crabbe and Goyle to see if I can confirm this. They, of course, are acting (or not) completely dumb.

"Yeah," Blaise says "Like, 'Drake, Draco, Draco, Malfoy, Drake, Hey, Hey, HEY!' and then you snapped back into focus."

"Oh, wow."

"Yup, so where were you?"

"What?"

"Where was your mind?"

"My mind was planning evil schemes and witty comebacks." I say

"Oh," says Blaise "Against whom?"

"Whom? That is a horrible word." I inform him

"Well it's correct," he says "But we're of topic. Now, who are you planning evil schemes and witty comebacks against?"

"Granger," I say "And – uh – Weasley and Potter."

"Of course," says Blaise

I check to see if the Golden Trio is still in front of us. They are and sift through my bag and find a bit of parchment and a quill. I pen my note and then send it away on a paper airplane.

_Turn around, Granger!_

_-Draco_

The answer comes back quickly.

_Why?_

_-Hermione_

_Because I need to stick my tongue out at you._

_-Draco_

_Still six?_

_-Hermione_

_Turn around and you will see._

_-Draco_

She turns around and I stick my tongue out at her. She rolls her eyes and blows me a letter.

_No one wants to see that, Malfoy._

_-Hermione_

_Wanna bet?_

_-Draco_

_No._

_-Hermione_

_Ten galleons._

_-Draco_

_No._

_-Hermione_

_Fifteen._

_-Draco_

_No._

_-Hermione_

_Twenty._

_-Draco_

_No._

_-Hermione_

_I can see that you aren't going to be persuaded with money…_

_Homework for a week!_

_-Draco_

_NO! Remember I'm top next to you._

_-Hermione_

_Pssshhh._

_-Draco_

_Mrrrrrrggghhh._

_-Hermione_

_You are so strange._

_-Draco_

_Oh, talking to yourself again, Malfoy? _

_-Hermione_

_You wish._

_-Draco_

_That's what you say._

_-Hermione_

I sit down in my seat for transfiguration and place my note onto her on the desk I know she will be sitting in, right in front of me. She sits down and notices the parchment.

_That is what I say, thanks for noticing._

_-Draco_

"Malfoy, this is ridiculous," she says, turning around in her chair

"Ah, but you're smiling," I smirk

"Am not! Anyway-" she drops note on my desk

_I am not smiling._

_-Hermione_

I look up and roll my eyes, "If this is so ridiculous then why do you answer?"

"Because it's fun," she says

"Yeah, it is…" I trail off. She has a strange little smirk on her face.

"You're not deserving of that smirk," I say

She carries on smiling.

"What!" I say, agitated

"You just admitted that I'm fun. Me. Hermione Mudblood Granger. Ha ha ha." She says

"Not fair, Granger. You said it first." I say

"Yeah, but I just said it to see you get muddled up," she snickers

"But it is!"

"Yeah, I guess," she says

"Wait a minute! We're actually talking without insulting each other," I inhale "This isn't normal. Make it stop!"

She rolls her eyes, "You are so childish."

"There we go! Back on track, Mudblood." I breathe in content

"Hermione?" says Potter, coming to sit next to her, "What are you doing talking to Malfoy by choice?"

"He's being his annoying self so I decided to annoy him back," she says, turning around

"Right," says Weasley, sliding into the seat on her other side, "Always the best."

"That's what you think," I whisper to myself.

HERMIONE GRANGER

Harry and Ron are both very baffled by the fact that I had actually decided to take time out of my day to talk to Malfoy. Agitating him, of course.

"Well, he was being extra annoying throwing bits of paper at my head," I say. It's not a complete lie.

"Want us to talk to him? We could always throw a few punches around," says Ron

"Not time for that yet," I say, opening one of my books as another note falls onto my lap.

_What do you mean yet? When are we punching me? There will never be a yet!_

_-Draco_

_Eavesdropping, Malfoy? That's low._

_-Hermione_

_Hard not to with all the big mouthed people in front of me._

_-Draco_

_Yeah, right. Like you're better at closing your mouth…_

_-Hermione_

Ron looks up from his book, "Hermione, I need hel-" he stops and catches a note out of the air, "'I don't take offense to that.'"

I snatch it out of his hand before he has time to read the name on the bottom. He gives me a weird look.

"What did you need help with?" I say

"Never mind," said Ron

I look back to my book and there's another note there.

_Lying to your friends?_

_-Draco_

_No. Just keeping your annoying face out of Ron's fist._

_-Hermione_

_Oh, so you care?_

_-Draco_

_No, just trying to keep my ears and feelings intact too._

_-Hermione_

_You CARE!_

_-DM_

_Do not._

_-HG_

_CARE!_

_-DM_

_Do not!_

_-HG_

_CARE!_

_-DM_

_You have a seriously horrible argument._

_-HG_

_You have seriously horrible hair._

_-DM_

_You've been studying my hair?_

_-HG_

_No…_

_-Dm_

I turn around and give him a fake smile, "Thanks."

"For what?" he says, confused

"Malfoy, shove off," says Harry

"Make me," he says

Ron turns and gives him a little push. Malfoy dramatically falls back in his chair and we get a look from Professor McGonagall.

"Studying, not shoving," she says sharply

I turn around, "Sorry, Professor."

_Thanks a lot._

_-Hermione_

_You're Welcome._

_-Draco_

I turn around and whisper something.

_Not a nice word, Granger._

_-Draco_

_Like you care._

_-Hermione_

_You're right, I don't. But you do._

_-Draco_

_Keep telling yourself that._

_-Hermione_

He leans forward and whispers in my ear, "Oh, I will."

**A/N: P-p-p-please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Chapter Tha-ree. Holidays make me even slower, mostly because I got a Uke, which I've been playing nonstop. Plus my guitar. And some other stuff.**

**Anyway, carry on reading.**

Chapter 3

DRACO MALFOY

"Oh, I will," I whisper in her ear

She just puts her hand up and hands me a note.

_It sounds like you care if I care._

_-HG_

_As if!_

_-DM_

_Yeah? Why would you want to keep believing that I care if you don't? You WANT me to care!_

_-HG_

_I never said that._

_-DM_

_But you implied it. So….HA!_

_-HG_

_Weasley is trying to read over your shoulder by the way._

_-DM_

I watch, amused as she swats Weaslebee's nose like he's a fly. Weasley laughs as she ruffs his hair up. Potter joins in with the teasing and I feel about tired of our conversation. I don't care at all.

The Golden Trio all turn around in their chairs and stare at me.

"What!" I ask, slightly unnerved

"You're watching us. It's slightly annoying," says Potter

"How can you tell?" I ask

"I have secret magical powers," says Hermione and the Potter and Weasley start falling apart in laughter

"No you don't! You're just a Muggle!" I say "Not even worthy of the term Mudblood."

Instead of looking offended she takes out her wand, "Want me to prove you wrong?"

"No!" I say

"Coward," she says, turning back around

I lean back into my seat and pick my book up, pretending to study. I'm actually writing another note of hate.

_I am not a coward!_

_-DM_

_Twice in denial. _

_-HG_

_What?_

_-DM_

_So, you're not a coward and you don't care?_

_-HG_

_Yup._

_-DM_

_Fine. You can be not a coward but I still think you care._

_-HG  
><em> 

_I don't care! Seeing as you're obsessed with this topic I think you care._

_-DM_

_Do not! That's ludicrous!_

_-HG_

_I'll say you don't if you do too._

_-DM_

_Alright._

_-HG_

_You don't care._

_-DM_

_You're right._

_-HG_

_Your turn._

_-DM_

_I don't care._

_-HG_

_What?_

_-DM_

_You said that if I said I didn't care you would say that I didn't care._

_-HG_

_NO FAIR!_

_-DM_

_Fine. You don't care either._

_-HG_

_I'm bored. _

_-DM_

_Me too._

_-HG_

_Can I irritate your friends? It keeps me entertained._

_-DM_

_NO!_

_-HG_

_Fine, then I'll irritate you._

_-DM_

_Too bad, class is over._

_-HG_

I look up to see everyone leaving and a very smug look on Grangers' face.

"Not fair!" I say, grabbing my bag.

"How is that not fair?" she asks

"I need time to irritate you!" I say

"Sorry your supposedly sharp brain isn't sharp at all," she says

"Hey, I take offense to that!" I say

"Yeah, you should," Granger says

"Fine then, I don't," I say

"Mmmhmm." she hums, ignoring me

"Hermione!" Potter calls from the front of the room, "What are you doing wasting your time talking to Malfoy?"

"Don't worry," she says, turning towards them, "I'm just making him confused, hopefully his brain will go on overload and he'll pass out."

"Right," I say "Because I'm not that smart."

"You're not," Granger says, turning back toward me, "Point for me."

I just roll my eyes.

HERMIONE GRANGER

"You've been paying a lot of attention to Malfoy lately," says Ron

"In the bad way. I'm giving him the attention he doesn't want," I say in a matter of fact tone.

"Of course," says Harry "But I think he doesn't mind that attention."

"Yeah," I nod "One day I'm going to end up hurting that boy,"

"Wouldn't Malfoy look great as a ferret?" says Ron

"Yeah, he would be cuter as a ferret," I say

"Cut_er_?" Harry asks

"What! No!" I say "He would be cute as a ferret. Not Cuter." I say "I'm surprised you'd think that!"

"Ok, ok, I'm sorry," Harry laughed

HERMIONE GRANGER

After running around and saving Sirius I sit in my bed, extremely tired. I can't fall asleep because I'm afraid of bad dreams. So I'm reading. Quite a few pages into my book there is a soft tapping on the dorm door. The other girls are asleep, so I get up and open the door. A little owl fly's in and lands on my bed.

"Roman!" I whisper, jumping onto the bed and scooping the tiny, tiny, owl in my hands. I keep this little owl around because it turns out to be useful, "Where were you?"

The little owl hoots and holds out his leg. I grab the note and before I open it I know.

"Who've been with Malfoy? Did he take care of you?" I ask. Roman hoots happily and I'm surprised.

_WHY THE HELL DID YOU PUNCH ME!_

_-DM_

I grab a quill from the side of my bed, where I keep it for random notes.

_You deserved it!_

_-HG_

I give the note to Roman, who happily flutters away. Soon Roman comes back, still as happy as ever.

_Why the hell did you punch me!_

_-DM_

_You deserved it! Why are you up this late?_

_-HG_

_Why the hell did you punch me!_

_-DM_

_You even sign your name! Are you really that mad?_

_-HG_

_Why did you punch me?_

_-DM_

_So you're coming to._

_-HG_

_Why did you punch me?_

_-DM_

_You deserved it!_

_-HG_

_Why did you punch me?_

_-DM_

_Malfoy…_

_-HG_

_Why did you punch me?_

_-DM_

_Malfoy._

_-HG_

_Why did you punch me?_

_-DM_

_MALFOY!_

_-HG_

_Why did you punch me?_

_-DM_

_MALFOY!_

_-HG_

_Why did you punch me?_

_-DM_

_DRACO!_

_-HG_

_Whoa…_

_-DM_

_What?_

_-HG_

_You just…called me Draco!_

_-DM_

_No. I wrote Draco._

_-HG_

_Same thing._

_-DM_

_Not really._

_-HG_

_YES._

_-DM_

_Sounds like you care that I called you Draco._

_-HG_

I wait for a little but Roman comes back with nothing.

_Are you asleep?_

_-HG_

_No._

**A/N: So, what do you think?**

**Pla-eeze review!**

**(Sorry, my brain is tired.)**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: So my computer broke down once AGAIN! I have it fully fixed and everything so here is Chapter four. **

Chapter 4

DRACO MALFOY

"Draco!" Mum calls from down stairs

"WHAT!" I yell back

"Happy Birthday, get out of bed. We're going to take you shopping for school things," says Mum, walking up the stair and into my room

"What!" I say "We're going to do one of the things I hate on my birthday?"

She looks at me like 'Draco, don't whine about it.'

"Muuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuum!" I whine, totally contradicting what she wants

She looks at me like 'Draco, you're supposed to be fourteen.'

"Fine," I say "Just give me a second."

She leaves my room.

I grab a piece of parchment and a quill.

_Granger,_

_It's my birthday. _

_-DM_

There.

I roll it up and get Roman out of my closet, where he sleeps. It's possible that I stole Roman from the school, but I won't admit to anything.

"C'mon, Roman," I say "Take this to Hermione." I mentally slap myself for calling her Hermione, even to an owl.

Roman looks at me like 'Draco, it doesn't matter. That's her _name_.'

"Exactly," I say, tying the note onto his leg, "Her name makes me somewhat attached to her. I'm not attracted to her, we hate each other."

Roman looks at me like 'Draco, you just messed up attached and attracted. Does that mean something?'

"No!" I say grumpily

Roman looks at me like 'Draco, give me a treat.' And I realize that's what he wanted all along. Stupid, teenage hormones, making me think an owl is talking to me about my enemy.

I give Roman a little treat and he flies out the window. I only have to wait a few minutes for him to come back.

_Malfoy,_

_Good for you. You are now eligible for WHY THE HELL ARE YOU BOTHERING ME IN THE MIDDLE OF THE SUMMER!_

_-HG_

_Granger,_

_I wanted to see your reaction. I wanted to get you annoyed._

_-DM_

_Malfoy,_

_Well, good job._

_Anyway, how do you know this isn't Harry or Ron writing to you, hmm?_

_-HG_

I write back in horror.

_WHAT! WEASLEY, I WILL GET YOU!_

_Malfoy, calm down. It's still me._

_Haha! I wish I could've seen your face! XD_

_-HG_

"Granger!" I growl at the parchment.

_What's that? The 'XD'?_

_-DM_

_A face. A laughing face with its eyes closed._

_-HG_

"Draco!" Mum calls "We're going now!"

"Okay, mum!" I say, getting up and trusting that Roman will find his way back to me.

HERMIONE GRANGER

_O_o_

_-DM_

"Oh, ha ha." I mutter

"Hermione," says my dad, standing in my doorway, "Are you ready to go to the Weasleys?"

"Yeah," I say, standing up and grabbing my stuff, "Aren't they taking me to Diagon Alley?"

"Yes," says Dad, taking one of my bags from me, "But we'll give you money to convert to the wizard money."

"Great, thanks." I get in our car

Dad leaves to put my stuff in the car. I quickly write back to Malfoy and give it to Roman, with a treat.

_Oh ha ha. Very funny._

_-HG_

_I know. I'm hilarious._

_-DM_

_Right….that's what you are. Not insane at all! _

_-HG_

_Correct!_

_-DM_

_I was being sarcastic._

_-HG_

"C'mon, Hermione." Says Mum "We're here."

"Ok," I say, getting out of the car

"Take your bag," says Dad

"Right, thanks."

Roman comes flitting back to me and I catch him so my parents don't see.

…

_-DM_

"Hermione!" someone shouts and I get smuggled in a hug

"Hi, Ginny," I say, pulling her off me to look at her properly, "Wow, did you dye your hair?"

Her hair is a different shade of red than the rest of the Weasleys, less violent but more surprising. Ginny's eyebrows (which aren't dyed) shoot up into her hair, "Shh! Don't tell!" she whispers.

"No worries," I say "Where are the boys?"

"In the Quidditch shop, getting all _excited_ about the world cup. It is exciting but I swear Ron is going to end up turning into one of those crazed fangirls!" Ginny says, rolling her eyes, "But let's go see them."

I realize I still have Roman in my hands and keep them cupped around him. Ginny leads me around Diagon Alley and we find Ron and Harry looking at all the winning team insignias from past years. When they see me I am again attacked by friendly greetings.

"So are you excited about the Quidditch World Cup?" Ron asks

"Of course," I say "It'll be fantastic!"

"Are you supporting Ireland or Bulgaria?" Harry asks me and Ginny as we walk out the shop

"I guess Ireland," I answer

"Ireland for me too, all the way," says Ginny

"Why don't you dye your hair green then?" Ron asks darkly

"I didn't dye my hair, Ron!" Ginny yells "It's just naturally more beautiful than yours! And how would I even know how to use hair dye, that's Muggle."

"But you could've used magic!"

"I don't think so, seeing as you Weasleys can hardly use a Knut properly, much less a wand." Sneers a very familiar voice. I turn to Malfoy who is standing behind us, calmly studying us.

"Malfoy?" Ginny says in surprise

"Were you stalking us?" I ask, raising an eyebrow

"Why would I stalk _you_? No, I was just around and I heard you talking. Thought I might take a minute to see if I could get you to tear out that atrocious red hair of yours." He smirks

DRACO MALFOY

"Well, that's not going to happen Malfoy, sorry," says the female Weasel

"I also came to get my owl back," I say, turning to Her…um...Granger, "I believe you still have Roman."

"Roman isn't yours, he belongs to Hogwarts," says Granger

"Yes, and I attend Hogwarts so he is partially mine," I say and for a moment I think I've won. But unfortunately her large brain thinks of something else.

"Then Roman is also partially mine," she says and lets Roman flutter out of her hands. He looks confused so I catch him. Granger and her posse turn around and walk up the Alley.

HERMIONE GRANGER

When I'm lying in bed in the Leaky Cauldron Roman flies in the window.

_How about this? : Roman is ours._

_-Draco_

**A/N: So I had a lot of time to think about this and Chapter five. But I didn't. I promise to not procrastinate and get Ch. 5 to you lovely people next week. Sometime soon.**

**REVIEW PLEASE!**

**P.S. Thank you soooo much for all the "get well soons" and all that! I think they helped me recover!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Finally! **

Chapter 5

DRACO MALFOY

_Ours?_

_-HG_

_Yes._

_-DM_

…

_-HG_

_Oh! I didn't mean _ours _ours! That would make us somewhat attached. _

_-DM_

_And being attached to _you_ would be horrible._

_-HG_

_Yeah, same here._

_-DM_

_You would hate being with yourself?_

_-HG_

_No! I would hate being attached to _you_. I am amazing!_

_-DM_

…_I meant emotionally…_

_-HG_

_Oh, oh gosh! I didn't mean it like _that_!_

_-DM_

_Too late! I'm already laughing too hard for you to stop it!_

_-HG_

_Why don't you just laugh to death then?_

_-DM_

"Ha," I say and wait for Roman to come back, sitting down on my bed. The owl that flies in my bedroom is smaller and a lot more fidgety than Roman. He flies over my head and then lands on my bedpost. It only takes a few seconds for the thing to fall off. It shakes its feathers and lets me take the note.

_This is Pigwidgeon. I'm borrowing him from Ginny/Ron. _

_I'm taking Roman hostage as revenge._

_-HG_

_P.S. I've told Pig that he is allowed to bite you. That's revenge too._

The owl named Pig bites me.

"Bug off," I tell the owl. He jumps around and lands in my hair. I grab him and keep him captive under my hand as I write back.

_I want Roman! Give him back!_

_-DM_

_P.S. He's not hostage if he likes you. _

_P.P.S. I've told Pig to bite you back. _

_Pig hasn't bitten me yet. He likes me. _

_Roman likes me but you miss him so he's still a hostage._

_-HG_

"Draco," Mum says, making me jump a little. She's standing in my doorway.

"Hmm?" I ask, shoving Pig under my pillow. If it was Roman I would let him fly around but I can see that Pigwidgeon would probably harass my mum, who would be really mad if he did.

"Have you packed your bag for the Quidditch World Cup?" She asks, with a slight eye roll when she says Quidditch.

"Yes, yes," I say

"We're leaving early tomorrow, make sure you're ready," she says "And make sure your dad doesn't see you looking tired or messy."

"Okay, Mum," I nod

"Goodnight, Draco." She says, giving me a pat on the head. She looks all strung out and tired. Sometimes I feel bad for my Mother; she really doesn't get to relax at all and usually looks stressed or worried. Being married to my dad is probably not the Land of Sweets and Happiness.

"'Night Mum,"

As soon as she leaves Pig escapes and bites my hand.

"You are about to become a snack for the next sharp-toothed thing that I meet." I tell him "Or I could just feed you to a supersized rat."

The owl bites me again.

"Fine, then. Just take this to Granger."

_I guess I'll take Roman back at the Cup then._

_-DM_

_!_

_-HG_

_I overheard that too._

_-DM_

HERMIONE GRANGER

Malfoy is true to his word and attempts to take Roman back at the Quidditch World Cup. He comes up to me while Harry, Ron, Ginny and the twins are looking at the trinkets and things that you could buy.

"Granger, I want my owl back," He says, crossing his arms

"Do you really care about Roman that much? Or are you just trying to agitate me? Or do you have an ulterior motive that I should know about?" I ask

For a split second (I don't know if this really happened it was so quick) he contemplates the last question, "The answer to the first question is somewhat, second is very much yes and third is NO!" he says

"Okay, alright," I say "You can have Roman back. You just have to find him. He's probably in the woods, hunting for mice."

Malfoy narrows his eyes. He's about to say something that is probably going to be insulting when he is assaulted from behind. After a quick struggle Malfoy is sitting on whoever it is, looking very smug.

"Aaargh!" says the person "Get off me, mate. You're crushing my vitals!"

"That's what you get for jumping me," says Malfoy, but he gets of anyway. The person turns out to be Blaise Zabini. Zabini acknowledges me, "Granger."

"Zabini." I nod

"What do you want, Blaise?" Malfoy asks, looking somewhat peeved

"I need to talk to you," says Zabini "It's important!"

"Really?"

"Yes! It's about that thing that's going on at Hogwarts, very important," as he says 'very important' Zabini glances at me.

"Fine." Malfoy says

"Yeah, you better run!" shouts Ron from behind me. Malfoy rolls his eyes and walks off with Blaise.

"You do realize that he's not running from us," I remind Ron "And you never said a word."

"That's because my mouth was full," he says. Ron and Harry are trying to eat as much food as possible before the match so that they won't get hungry and miss anything. Ginny rolls her eyes, "You are both such _boys_."

"I wouldn't have it any other way," says Harry "Because if I wasn't a boy I would have to deal with all you _girls_ and your problems."

Ginny goes red and punches Harry's arm.

"Speaking of problems," says Ron "Where do you think the slime ball and his friend went off to?"

"Well, we have about an hour before the match starts," says Harry, checking his watch, "Who's up for some good eavesdropping?"

"Did we hear something about eavesdropping?" asks Fred, who is flipping some coins in the air next to us

"Because we would love to help," says George mischievously

"Who would be the subject of interest?" asks Fred

"Malfoy and Zabini," says Ginny

"Wonderful," says George

"We like to know what the little filthy thing is up to so we can attack back," says Fred

"Where did they go?" asks George

"The woods," says Harry. The twins and Ron are looking evil. I can tell that we're going to find out something that we shouldn't know, which makes me somewhat against the idea.

"Well, what are we waiting for?" as the twins "Let's get going."

**A/N: Well, there you have it. **

**Review please!**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Yay! Here it is!**

**Thanks for reviewing. **

**Read on!**

Chapter 6

HERMIONE GRANGER

We creep through the woods, trying to keep quiet. Finally we find Malfoy and Zabini, who are standing underneath a large tree.

Ginny starts to climb the tree and drags me up with her. We listen to them talking from a branch that's right above their heads. Its wide enough for us to kneel on.

"So do you think anyone is around?" Zabini asks

"We're in the middle of the woods, no one is here!" Says Malfoy "So what's so secretive and important? And hurry up, my dad is going to kill me if I'm not with him and Mum in, like, four minutes."

"I just wanted to make sure that no one overheard this because they would instantly report to your Dad about it," says Zabini

"Father knows everything about me," mumbles Malfoy

"Not everything," says Zabini

I quickly scan the area from my perch. I see the twins in the tree next to ours and Harry and Ron are underneath a bit of shrubbery. Ron looks like he is ready to jump Malfoy.

"Just get on with it,"

"You know how V.K. is going to be at school?" says Zabini "Well, my mum's third husband's niece, Shania, is best friends with the girl who is a secretary who works with CEO whose maid is friends with the janitor for a training center who sometimes eavesdrops on the players."

"Yeah, yeah. I don't care about association," says Malfoy "Just get to the point!"

"Well, Viktor says that since you beat him up when you guys were younger he's going to get you back," says Zabini "He says that he's going to make you jealous."

"And how does he expect to do that?" Malfoy asks skeptically

"He's going to take the most desirable girl to the ball. The one you want to take." Says Zabini

Ginny leans forward, getting really interested.

Malfoy rolls his eyes, "Only girls get all crazy with teen—aging."

"Not true."

"Fine. But does Viktor really think that's a good plan?"

"Remember, his skull is as thick as a brick."

"Right. So which girl is he taking to the ball?" Malfoy asks

"The one you like." Says Zabini "I thought this was clear."

"Yeah, yeah, but who do I like?"

"I don't know! Don't you?"

"No!"

Zabini raises an eyebrow and Malfoy shrugs, "I really don't know."

"I think I know." Says Zabini

"Oh, yeah? Who?"

Ginny leans forward more and I notice that one of my belt loops is caught on a twig. I try to unhook it but Ginny is in the way. Finally the loop comes loose but something else happens. Something worse than ripped jeans.

DRACO MALFOY

"Oh, yeah? Who?" I ask, doubtful.

"Don't kill me, but I think its Gra-"

A shriek from above our heads interrupts him. Blaise grabs my hands and pulls my arms out in front of me. The next thing I know I'm holding a girl and a few stray leaves. And the girl happens to be Granger. I promptly drop her.

"Malfoy!" she squeaks

"Granger!" I squeak, mocking her. My voice then drops an octave, angry as hell, "Were you eavesdropping on us?"

She smiles guiltily up at me. I roll my eyes and put my arm out for her. She looks at me, confused.

"Just take it," I say "I've eavesdropped on you plenty of times. Finally, you've sunk to my level."

Granger swats my hand away and gets up, brushing herself off, "Malfoy, your level is sick. I will never be close to it." She wrinkles her nose and looks at her watch. Granger turns to the bushes and says "We're about to be late."

A red flash streaks past me, shouting unintelligibly. That must be Weasley. Three other gingers scramble down from the trees around us and follow the one named Ron. Potter jumps out of the shrubbery that Weasley was hiding in. He grabs Grangers' arm and starts to take her away. Blaise shoots his arm out and grabs her other wrist.

"We need to talk to Granger for a second," says Blaise

"We do?" I whisper to Blaise

"Yes, we do," he answers

"Why?" Potter asks

"Because we do," says Blaise

Granger looks at Potter and he lets go of her arm, "Fine."

"I trust Zabini to make sure that I don't die," she says and I scoff. If I wanted to kill her I would kill Blaise first. But, despite the fact that Blaise is sometimes a pain, I refuse to kill my best friend.

Potter nods and follows the Weasleys.

"What do you want?" Granger asks, questioning me more than Blaise

"I want you to make sure Draco doesn't do something rash," Blaise replies

"And why me?" she asks, crossing her arms over her chest

"Because I don't trust Potter to not Avada me _and_ Draco," Blaise explains. I roll my eyes once again, "Because we all know that he would gladly do that to prevent me from getting to anyone he is even slightly attached to. I swear, Potter would save a ladybug that had landed on a nearby blade of grass if his life didn't depend on it."

Granger shoots me a glare. She turns back to my friend.

"So, what are you going to do that will make Malfoy want to kill you? And why would I save you? And why not Parkinson or someone?" she asks

"Yeah, I want to know too!" I say

"Draco won't kill me if you're around, because of reasons." Says Blaise

"What reasons!" I ask "What the hell are you talking about!"

Blaise ignores me and answers Grangers last question, "Draco hates Pansy. And any other girl that writes love letters to him."

"Well, so glad I write hate mail, then." says Granger, her voice slightly sarcastic, "But, I don't have time for this. I'm going to do you a favor and take you back to the game, Zabini, so that Malfoy wont 'Kill' you."

"Alright, it wasn't that important anyway." Says Blaise

I just about explode right there.

**A/N: How was that?**

**As terrible as I think it is? No? Good.**

**Please Review!**

**I'll start writing 7 right now.**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: I HATE WRITERS BLOCK. 'Nuff said.**

**To explain one thing later in this chapter. She messed up and packed that thing into Harry's suitcase. You'll see. ;)**

Chapter 7

HERMIONE GRANGER

It's after the game and in the woods, where we have been banned. Malfoy is standing next to me and I am trying not to breathe too loudly. Breathing too loudly would probably ire him (and me) and we would start fighting again. Which I don't have the energy to do.

"Your friend Zabini is annoying." I whisper to him. Harry and Ron look over from their spying point to the camp, which is behind some shrubbery again. I shrug and roll my eyes.

"Yes, he is. I would apologize for him but I wouldn't be able to live with myself if I did that." Answers Malfoy. I glare at him before continuing, "What was he talking about?"

"I honestly have no idea," he says, leaning closer so I can hear him. I scoot away a bit, feeling a little awkward. I think the feeling is mutual.

"Some random Blaise thing," he straightens up and stares off into the distant.

"Hermione!" Ron whispers, grabbing my hand and glaring at Malfoy, "We can go, it seems safe."

"Are you sure?" I ask, being my usual precautious self.

"All clear."

I turn and see Malfoy has disappeared. Strange.

DRACO MALFOY

I slip deeper into the woods because I sense that they are about to get uninteresting and obsessed with how Potter is _so_ brave because he didn't faint and stuff. Call the newspaper, Potter survived another Voldemort attack. And Voldemort isn't even _here_.

"Draco, we need to go,"

I jump a little, but relax when I see that it's only Mum.

"Alright," I put my hand firmly on her shoulder. She is shaking like a Chihuahua. I used to torment the lost Chihuahua that would come by our house sometimes by making him drink caffeine. When I was little it was fun watching small animals zoom around our large garden.

"Are you okay?" I ask

She looks at me with tired eyes and nods slowly, "I'm just tired, and I'm going to bed when we get home."

"Okay," I say "Want me to get the house elves to get you something?"

"No, that's alright, Draco," she says

"So, shall we go?"

"Yes. No. Do you think your father will care?"

"No, he won't." I say "I'm sorry, but I don't think he'll really care. He might be angry, but he won't care."

Mum sighs and we apparate home.

HERMIONE GRANGER

"Hey, Hermione." Says a happy Parvati as I walk into my dorm room.

"Hi!" I reply "Are you excited about the Tournament?"

"Of course," she says "How was your summer?"

Before I can answer Lavender bursts into the room, "Guess WHAT!"

"Hi, Lavender." I sigh, starting to unpack.

"Oh, hi, Hermione," she says "Guess what!"

"What?" Parvati asks

"Viktor Krum goes to Durmstrang!" she squeals "Which means he's going to be here at Hogwarts! No one famous has ever come to Hogwarts!"

I give her a look and she remembers that important little detail about Hogwarts.

"Right, right," she says "But Harry _goes_ here. Viktor is _visiting_. There's a difference."

"Mmhmm." I say, choosing not to disagree with her

"By the way, Ron is looking for you," she giggles "And Harry too."

"It's late. I'll see them tomorrow at breakfast." I say, pulling my pajamas out of my suitcase and laying them on my bed for later. While putting my uniform skirts in my dresser I notice that I'm missing a skirt. That's weird. I remember neatly putting it in a suitcase.

"So, what did you want?" I ask at breakfast

"What?" Ron asks

"Lavender told me that you were looking for me, so what did you need?" I ask

"We will tell you sometime later today," Harry says "It's kind of strange."

"Strange how?"

"You'll see. We wouldn't want to cause you the embarrassment. Or us. Me specifically."

"What? You don't make any sense. But now I'm curious!" I humph in frustration

"You shouldn't be so nosy, then," says Ron, copying something I often say to him.

"Shut up," I hit him playfully on the arm. He looks at my wrist and frowns.

"What?"

"You usually keep everything in order." He says "I thought you would notice."

DRACO MALFOY

"What's that?" Blaise asks as I pull the little chain out of my pocket.

"A bracelet I guess." I answer "I found it during the World Cup. I think its Granger's."

"Are you going to give it back?"

"Possibly. I want to see if I can bribe her into doing something."

"Like what?" he asks

"Still thinking of that," I reply. I wrap the little gold chain around my fingers as we saunter down the hall to History of Magic.

"Better think fast, she's right there."

I look to where he is pointing and see her slip around a corner.

"Save me a seat," I say, dumping all my stuff onto his arms. I walk away before he can protest.

"…and so here it is," I hear Weasley say. When I see what he is talking about I almost die laughing. To make sure they don't see or hear me I hide behind a column.

"When did you lose that, Weasley? When you were with your boyfriend?" I ask, coming onto their view. The Golden Trio all looked stunned. Weasley recovers quickly, though.

"It's Hermione's!" He snaps, dropping the skirt (yes, _skirt_) on the floor.

"Oh!"

"Great, Ron. Now he has something else to make fun of." Granger says. Then she turns to me, "What do you want?"

"I was going to give this back. You dropped it." I say, holding up her bracelet.

"Hey! That's mine!" she jumps forwards, arms stretched out to grab it. I calmly lift my hand above her head, which is just shorter than mine.

"Give it!"

"No, I think I'm going to keep it. I'm sure I'll find some good use for it."

"Give it back, Malfoy." Potter says, wand out

"I don't think I will," I smirk "See you in class."

**A/N: Yay!**

**Review Please.**

**I promise I will start writing Ch. 8 at 6:30 (its currently 6:03)**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: School is finished! Which means I WON'T BE BEHIND ON MY WRITING ANYMORE! YAY! Except for about a week in July, but no worries. Now I have a lot of time to write, which means that I might catch up to my ideas. And you won't have to wait that long!**

**Thanks to those who reviewed the last chapter, etc.**

Chapter 8

HERMIONE GRANGER

_So, who are you going to the Yule Ball with? I hear that you're not telling anyone._

_-DM_

_**Bugger off. I want my bracelet back.**_

_**-HG**_

_We've been over this. I'm not giving it back. I can use it to bribe you into something._

_-DM_

_**Fine. Homework for a week.**_

_**-HG**_

_You do that for fun. No._

_**How can you be so infuriating? **_

_Because I am a Malfoy. And, like everyone says, we get what we want. SO TELL ME._

_**No.**_

_I will find a way to know! See you in class. MWAHAHA!_

I roll my eyes at this. Over the past month Malfoy hasn't annoyed me in person and hasn't been mean that much (Harry and Ron are confused) but in these letters he is really bugging me.

_**Remember, I have something to hold over your head, FERRET!**_

_Shut up._

_**I will if you do.**_

This seems to shut him up.

"Great," I whisper to myself, almost sarcastically.

_**That was really hilarious, by the way. You made a cute ferret.**_

_HEY! I shut up so you would! Respect that._

_**Respect you? The FERRET? No!**_

_Fine. If you're going to do that then I'll see you in class._

Well, that was definitely weird. Usually Malfoy would jump at a chance to snap with a comeback. He really has been acting weird lately. Like he has a cloud over his head (and it's not about the ferret incident).

DRACO MALFOY

"Give it!" Granger says when she sees me walk into Snape's classroom.

"No!" I say "Remember the rules!"

"What rules? There are no rules!"

"The rules that say that I'll give you your precious bracelet back when you tell me who you're going to the yule ball with." I say, thinking of it on the spot. It turns out to be the best idea yet. I'll stick with that.

Grangers' eyebrows scrunch together and her mouth gets small. I almost think I've defeated her. Sadly, she recovers quickly.

"Where are the rules that say when you turn fourteen you stop acting like a baby, Malfoy!" she snaps

"With the rules that say that Hermione Granger should stop acting like her bracelet is the _freaking oxygen_ she breathes." I retort

I wait for a response but nothing comes back at me. Instead Granger gets all quiet. Her hands start to shake because the grip she has on her books is so hard. She looks at her feet and takes a seat, ignoring me completely.

Girls are so confusing.

DRACO MALFOY

I hate to admit it but Granger looks somewhat nice tonight. Ok, more than somewhat, but I won't even acknowledge that she is to myself. And now, without the help of that bangle of hers, I know who her date is. And I also hate to admit that it irks me a bit. Where did Viktor Krum get the idea that I liked Granger?

"Dah-ray-co!" Pansy (the annoying pink thing hanging on my arm) whines, stretching out my name, "Dance with me!"

"Pah-an-sy!" I mock "No."

"Why not?" she wails

"Because I don't want to,"

"Why?"

"No, Pansy! Get that through your head."

Pansy pouts, "But Draco, come on! Just one little dance."

"Fine. Just one."

Pansy squeals and takes my hand, dragging me onto the dance floor. She puts my hand low on her waist and hers on my shoulder. I lift my hand to her lower ribs. She rolls her eyes and sighs.

"Hey," I say "Be glad I'm even dancing _near _you."

She just bats her eyelashes and gives me what she thinks must be a sly smile. It's not.

HERMIONE GRANGER

Viktor is a rubbish dancer. He is quite a gentleman, but I'm getting bored. Because guess what the Quidditch prodigy's favorite subject is? That's right. Viktor Krum. So that is what I've been hearing about all night, besides Ron's angry sighs and, while we're at it, a few whines from Parkinson about how Malfoy won't dance with her properly. Speaking of which, Malfoy looks like he is about to commit suicide right here at the Yule Ball. He seems to be a little more miserable than I am. Just a bit.

Not to say that Viktor isn't good company, he's just not the sharpest or most interesting and then there's the fact that he can't even say my name correctly. And the fact that Harry and Ron are going to be all up on my case about not telling them that I was going with Viktor.

I look over my partners shoulder, trying to find Harry and Ron in the crowd. They are sitting near a table of punch and snacks, looking about as miserable as I am. Or maybe up a bit in the misery, to Malfoys' level. I sigh.

"Hey," I say to Viktor

"Yes?"

"I'm sorry, but I'm obliged to keep my friends out of boredom ruts. So…"

"Okay." He nods. It seems that when he isn't talking about nothing, Viktor isn't a man of many words.

He lets go of my hand and heads off to talk to some of his friends.

I sigh again and make my way through the crowd towards the drinks table. Harry and Ron are staring off in the direction of their dates, which seem to have left them. But I am absolutely sure that Parvati and Padma have a good reason.

As I start to make my way towards actual Harry and Ron I hear Pansy say to her date, "Even Granger and her date that isn't dancing with her look better than we do!"

But really almost anyone is going to be looking better than miserable Malfoy and his obnoxious pink Parkinson.

DRACO MALFOY

That comment makes me look up to see Granger right in front of us. The fact that the Mudblood looks better than Pansy and I makes me irritated.

I step forward a bit and stick my foot out…

My plan completely backfires because soon we are both on the ground, soaked in the juice that I was holding.

And Granger looks murderous.

**A/N: Ready for a bunch of shouting, crying, and some (maybe more than some!) sweetness? THEN REVIEW!**

**Mwah!**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Here you go, you lovely people!**

**I'm in a good mood because of...reasons... (Something like 'like')  
><strong>

Chapter 9

DRACO MALFOY

I look down at my dress shirt, which is soaking. My dress robes are on the ground underneath me, having fallen off during my fall to the floor. I look back up Granger. She only got splashed on her arms and chest, not as much as me, but enough to make her deadly.

She looks around and I notice the small crowd that has formed around us. A flash of an embarrassed blush scurries across her face but she composes herself pretty quickly. Then I realize that I am still here, on the ground, covered in juice. I get up and roll my sleeves up, a smirk on my face.

"How was that?" I ask Pansy quietly

She shakes her head, looking like she just lost something important, "Not good, Draco. Not good at all."

I look back to the floor, where Potter and Weasley are helping Granger up. She jerks her hands away from them and treads out of the Hall with her head down.

Everyone begins to disperse and continue to dance. I check to make sure that no teachers saw the whole ordeal.

I turn to Pansy, "I'm going to wash off."

"Okay," she says, with a big smile on her face.

As I'm walking out of the Great Hall I am stopped by the Weasel and Scarhead.

"Where are you going?" the latter asks

"You better not be following Hermione!" says the first

"Calm down and keep your noses out of my business," I snarl

"Tell us where you're going and we'll leave you alone," say Potter

"Don't you dare follow her!"

"If you must know, this punch is getting sticky," I say "Do I need to carry on?"

Weasley looks at me defiantly, "No…We're not dumb, Malfoy."

"You shouldn't be so sure about that." I snort, pushing them to the side.

"Hey!" Potter shouts. He trips and then drags Weasley back into the great Hall.

As soon as the door shuts behind me I look around and think, "Where would Granger go?"

The girls' bathroom is my first guess, but there are so many to find here at Hogwarts. My second guess is Moaning Myrtles' bathroom, but I seem to be wrong. Wrong but very close.

The next restroom block down I hear a tap running so I'm guessing that where she is. I check to make sure no one is around but everyone is still at the dance. Good.

Striding confidently into the place I see Granger standing by the enormous sink, splashing water onto her arms. She sees me in the mirror and immediately spins around, grabbing the edge of the sink to and pressing her back against it.

"What do you want?" she hisses

"Well, I'm here to clean up, same as you." I say evenly

"This is the _girls'_ bathroom, Malfoy. Are you a girl now?"

"No, Granger, I am not."

"Why are you really here? I wouldn't think that _Draco Malfoy_ would risk being seen in the girls' bathroom with a _Mudblood_ just to wash off."

I say "I just wanted to know why you, Hermione Granger, who is stubborn and persistent and doesn't let anyone get her down freaks out because of a little liquid."

"Because, Malfoy, you tripped me. In front of everyone."

"So? I would expect you to comeback with something or just brush it off! So, what's up?" I ask

"Why do you care!" she shouts. The sink is still running behind her and is almost overflowing.

"Because, Granger. Because if you start acting like this, what use am I? If you actually act like I hurt you then people will start to believe I have an impact. And then I'm tagged as mean. And no, I don't like being called mean. Intimidating, daunting, threatening et cetera I'm fine with. It keeps me _me_. Not some complete arse!" I yell back

"You already are! Don't start putting the blame on me!" Granger lets go of the sink and water sloshes everywhere. Her dress is falling down and getting soaked.

"I'm not, Granger. I just don't understand why you're freaking out!"

"Because it all builds up. Every little thing. That was the last straw. A small one, but the last. I'm tired of holding it all in. I can't tell Harry or Ron because they would freak." Granger starts to cry "Don't you have feelings, Malfoy? Besides hate and malice."

"Of course I do," I say, getting a little freaked by the crying. And annoyed at her words.

"No you don't. If you did you wouldn't call me names. Or tease me. You won't even give me my chain back." The crying stops for a second and vehemence appears in her eyes. She swings her hand around and her nails graze against my cheek sharply. Then the hand comes back to slap, but I catch it just in time. I lean down so she can hear me. Almost too close for comfort. Actually, scratch that. Comfort is long gone.

HERMIONE GRANGER

Malfoy lowers his head and his voice, making him even more scary and angry.

"Just because I don't treat you like a princess doesn't mean I can't feel." He growls and tightens his grip on my wrist and I notice how much taller he's gotten since turning fourteen.

"I hate you," I say quietly, not making contact and lightly punching him in the chest. His grip loosens, "No you don't."

"You're right. And that's why I hate you even more. Because no matter how many times you put me down I can't seem to hate you. Why is that?" I look back up at him.

"Because I don't hate you either." I sink to the floor, sitting in a puddle of water as he says this, "Because you know that most of the things I say are full of nothing." He kneels to my level "Because you know that I don't mean most of it."

"You don't?" I ask

The look on his face is priceless.

**A/N: What do ya think?**

**Review!**

**Are you reviewing now?**

**Fank u!**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/: I forgot about this because of summer...here it is.**

Chapter 10

HERMIONE GRANGER

"I take that back!" he says quickly

"Nah-ah-ah!" I sing, enjoying this a little too much, "That was said with the sincerest sincerity. You can't take that back."

"Fine," he says "But not a word will be said about it."

"Or else?"

"Or else this goes down the drain," he slowly pulls my chain bracelet out of his pocket and holds it over the sink.

"Malfoy…" I say slowly, all my tears turning into anger, "Don't you dare!"

"Why?" he taunts

"Come on! We were just on a good, non-teasing, non-shouting roll. Give it here," I hold my hand out for it. Malfoy has a nasty smile on his face. He lets the edge of my bracelet dangle above the drain. I stand up and try to snatch for it, but to no avail.

"Whoa, whoa," says Malfoy "I'm only kidding. But I trust you won't tell anyone."

"I won't tell if you give my chain back," I say

"I don't know," he twirls it around his fingers.

"Now!"

"Alright, alright, calm down," Malfoy drops the bracelet into my hand "Why is it so special anyway?"

"Because."

"Because why? I deserve to know."

"No you don't!"

"Yes I do. I could have thrown that away or dropped it or broken it or-"

"Okay, I get it." I say, holding my hands up in defeat

"So tell me," he says, leaning on a sink

I sigh "I almost died."

DRACO MALFOY

"What!" I'm really shocked

"I almost died. When I was seven my family took a trip to Scotland, to visit some cousins." She says, clasping the chain around her left wrist, "My oldest cousin took the younger ones to a field to play in. It dropped off onto the sea, quite a far fall. My cousin Sam and I were playing too far away from the others. He tripped and grabbed onto my shoulder, making me stumble," She's in tears again, "I fell off the cliff and into the sea. They called an ambulance and rushed me to the hospital and I was revived." Granger looks up at me, her eyes wide, "I should've died, Malfoy. You know why I didn't? Because I'm a witch. It was one of those magical instances that happen in the moment. Lucky for that, right?" she smiles weakly, "That's also why I don't like flying on a broomstick. But, anyway, when I was in the hospital one of the nurses gave me this. I think she was a witch, or at least a squib. She knew I was special. So that's why I wear it. To remind me that I am extraordinary. And not only because I can do a few charms with a wand. It's dumb, I know, but not to me."

I shake my head, "That's not dumb, Granger. That's….never mind." Had I really just started to say that? I was about to say that it was cute, but in no way is Hermione Granger or anything she does cute. Nope, not at all…

"Thanks, that means almost nothing coming from you!" she teases, laughing and shaking her head. Her hair has come almost all the way undone and is hanging loosely on her shoulders. She notices, looks in the mirror and starts giggling hysterically again. I really wish there was a class for dealing with girls like Granger.

"Oh, all my hard work!" she giggles, tugging on a lock of hair.

"What?" I am thoroughly confused

"I spent all that time straightening my hair and now it's all wavy again." She keeps laughing and then stops abruptly, "Not that your opinion matters…" she says, turning to me, "But how do you like my hair?"

"I don't know….wavy?" I answer, feeling extremely awkward.

"Yeah?"

"Yeah, it's better wavy."

"Malfoy, you're so funny! I didn't expect you to actually answer the question!" she titters

This is definitely strange.

"Granger, are you drunk or anything like that?" I ask cautiously.

"No," she says seriously "I get like this after crying. It's weird, I know."

I just nod, to be safe.

"Anyway," she says, turning back to the mirror to fix her hair and wipe away the tearstains on her cheeks, "You should probably get out of here before someone comes looking for me. There would be a big trouble if someone found you in the girls' bathroom with Mudblood Granger."

How smart is this girl? Smart enough to have the same train of thought as I did earlier.

I look down at my shirt, which is still slightly orange. I won't be going back to the dance then.

"Goodbye, Malfoy!" she sings "Have fun with Pink, Pig-Nose Pansy!"

"Shut up," I say as I leave.

I can hear her laughing as I walk down the hall.

HERMIONE GRANGER

After remembering my wand is hidden in my dress and cleaning up I go back to the dance and apologize to Viktor, telling him I'm tired and that I'm going to bed in the process of saying sorry about the whole Malfoy thing. Of course, being the gentleman he is, he nods and goes to talk some fan girls.

Harry and Ron seem mildly worried and considerably bored when I go talk to them. They decide to come back to the Gryffindor Tower too.

Getting into my pajamas if like heaven. My dress was starting to feel heavy and if it could I'm sure my hair would be crying to get out of the tight bun.

Just as I'm about to turn my light out an unexpected friend lands on my bedside table with an almost expected note.

"Hi, Roman," I whisper, taking the note from his leg and unrolling it.

_Have Potter or Weasley ever tried to teach you to fly?_

_-DM_

_**No…why?**_

_**-HG**_

_If we ever stop disliking each other (which we won't) I'll teach you._

_**I have a feeling that offer will stand for a while. But, if you ever do decide to stop being judgmental against Mudbloods then that would be great. **_

_Good…._

_Goodnight. Bitter dreams._

_**Right back at you.**_

I don't fall asleep for a while after that. My thoughts on this situation are too active.

**A/N: REVIEW PLEASE!**

**So I'm in the Taming of the Shrew and I'm working on lines, so next chapter might be slightly late.**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: What day is it? Tuesday?**

**I've just started getting into a summer daze…**

**Read on.**

Chapter 11

DRACO MALFOY

"What do you think is up?"

"They both seem on edge."

"Another fight?"

"Or something else…if you know what I mean."

"Would you all just SHUT UP?" I snap, turning around to the gossipers. Two boys and three girls. They all look up at me guiltily. One of them tries to cover up his alarm, "If you tell us what's going on between you and Granger."

"What are you implying?" I ask

"You know."

"No, Snoopy Von Stupid, Granger and I are not hooking up in broom closets or bathrooms or anyplace else you can think of. We are still in a state of mutual dislike." I say in a monotone.

They all look at me expectantly.

"Are you _all _dolts? Let me spell it out for you." And I tell them to go away. But not very nicely.

Whispers have been going on all week and I've been able to set everyone straight. But the rumors seem to be breeding really quickly anyway. I'll have to confront Granger about it, start a fight with her in the middle of the hall, and then sit back and watch the whispering disappear.

"Wow, that's a _great _plan!" I tell myself sarcastically. Scooping my books into my satchel and ignoring the glare that Mad-Eye Moody sends me for leaving class a few seconds early.

I spell 'it' out for him too.

HERMIONE GRANGER

"Granger!" says a hyper-whisper behind my ear.

"What?" I ask calmly, turning the page of my book.

"I knew I'd find you here." He says, coming around me and sitting across from me. I give him a questioning look, "Are you stalking me, then?"

"No!" Malfoy whispers "It's pretty easy. Break between classes, tests soon…where else would you be? And why would I be sta-"

"Calm down. I'm only joking." I snicker

"Granger, _we need to talk_." He says, pulling the book away from me and shutting it loudly.

"Hey!" I frown, leaning over the table and trying to snatch it back.

"What are you reading anyway?" he asks, holding the book up, "_A Detailed Explanation of Past Triwizard Tournaments._ What's this for?"

"Well, I didn't fancy 'drowning' last time and I don't want Harry to get really hurt, so I'm doing some research." I say "Very unoriginal name but very informative. What did you need to talk to me about?"

"People think that we aren't in a state of aversion…"

"So? Do you think I care? They aren't affecting me, no one has said anything, I have Harry and Ron to confirm that I still don't like you, I have _you _to confirm, I have myself, and do I need another reason to care?" I ask

"Because you should!"

"Why?"

"Because!"

"Why!"

"You really want to know? Go ask…Lavender Brown, the gossip…." He says, opening his bag and pulling out another book, "Go!"

"Fine." I say, thoroughly annoyed, "I'll go."

"And I'll be here when you're wrong." Says Malfoy, kicking his feet up and getting comfortable with his book. I push his feet off the table and grab my stuff.

"Off to find Lavender…oh joy."

DRACO MALFOY

When Granger comes back there is a blush across her cheeks. This is not cute because Granger is not in any way cute. Or pretty.

"So," I say, leaning my heads on my wrists like girls do, "What did you find out?"

"Nothing." She says indifferently

"What!" My elbows slip off the table and she laughs a bit.

"She was very confused. She didn't say anything about us." Granger flips her hair and turns around, heading out of the library.

"Wait, wait!" I jump out of the chair and follow her down the hall "You're lying!"

"Could be, could be not…" she says, swaying her upper body side to side a bit.

"Oh, _come on_." I say, annoyed, "What did Lavender say? I know it was something because you were blushing."

"Was not!" she turns around

"Was too! Wait….blushing? Oooh! Granger!" I say

"Shut up! Not because of _that_."

"Of course not." I smirk at her. Granger flicks me in the forehead and walks away.

"I can't have this ruining my reputation."

"You already have a disgusting one."

"Ew, Granger, I'm only fourteen."

"Then you don't know what people are saying."

"You're lying again!" I say "I can tell."

"Well, if you don't want to ruin your 'reputation' I suggest stop walking with me." She says

"What?"

"You've been paying so much attention to me that you haven't noticed that we are walking through a very crowded hallway and people are watching us." She says. The little sneak.

"I have not!" I whisper

"Yes, quite frankly, you have, Snob!" she raises her voice and I feel the stares on me. I finally get it. She's saving me (and herself, of course). Liar.

"You know what Granger?" I ask, grabbing her shoulder, "you're a shrew! It makes so much sense now."

"Really? Shrew? I could say the same thing but it would be offending your tiny bit of manliness." She says

_Oh, it's on now._

HERMIONE GRANGER

Malfoy narrows his eyes, "Filthy, disgusting, ugly, obnoxious, know-it-all, awful, poor, bushy, dreadful, **beautiful** Mudblood."

_Oh my god, what!_

"Oh my god, WHAT!" I shout

"What?" he asks, looking genuinely confused.

"What did you just say? After dreadful?" I ask, bringing my voice down a few levels.

"Mudblood?"

"Before that!" I say

"Dreadful. That's what I said." He says slowly, trying to figure something out. People still seem interested in our situation, so I make a quick decision, "Never mind." I say, flick his head again, and walk away. Glancing behind my shoulder to check on the end I see that Malfoy still looks confused.

Harry and Ron catch up with me on my way back to the Gryffindor Tower.

"Anything new, 'Mione?" asks Ron

"Nothing much." I reply, linking my arms around their elbows.

DRACO MALFOY

_Did you just call me 'Beautiful'?_

_-Hermione_

Did I?

**A/N: Dramatic Music!**

**Review please!**

**I love you allllllllll (esp. those who review.)**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Thanks for all the reviews! They upped in number a lot and that made me happy!**

**BTW someone mentioned Hermione calling herself a Mudblood. Don't worry about it. This is fanfiction. And she does say she's proud of it in the 7th(?) book.**

**I feel like for a story called Hate MAIL to Love NOTES there aren't many notes…..so I've added more. **

**Enjoy this-ness.**

Chapter 12

_So did you?_

_-Hermione_

_**Go to sleep, Granger.**_

_**-Draco**_

_Seriously, Malfoy! Answer me. Did you call me _beautiful_?_

_-Hermione_

_**I don't know what you're talking about!**_

_**-Draco**_

_Stop fooling around. Tell me!_

**_I am being absolutely serious. I have no memory of calling you—_YOU_—beautiful. Please enlighten me on this situation._**

_When we were 'fighting' in the hall. What did you say? Think hard._

_**I'm trying. I want to know as much as you. Why would I call you beautiful?**_

_It could have been a subconscious thought making its' way out of your mouth. _

_**No! I don't think you're beautiful! Not even subconsciously! **_

_You wouldn't know that. Anyway, I am pretty._

_**Oh no! Have you caught the arrogant bug?**_

_Bet I got it from you!_

_**And how would that happen?**_

_Don't be so disgusting._

_**I wasn't implying anything. You're the sick one.**_

_Oh, Malfoy. Will you ever learn?_

_**Learn what?**_

_You can never outsmart me. Don't try._

_**You really are getting arrogant. This is scary.**_

_I'm just trying to keep you in check. Now…do you remember calling me beautiful?_

_**Maybe we should…talk in person. **_

_Yeah. Library?_

_**Of course.**_

…_You know what we just did?_

_**What?**_

_Planned a meeting place, late at night…that's not going to help dispel rumors._

_**Dammit. I need to figure this out.**_

_Well, I can't help you without this being uncomfortable and weird._

_**I'll just talk to Blaise.**_

DRACO MALFOY

"Blaise!" I hiss, leaning across my bed and throwing my quill at him. He mumbles and turns so his back is facing me.

"Blaise!" I ultra-whisper, this time throwing the book I've been reading at him.

"What is it, Drake!" he says, throwing the book back at me.

"Come here." I say, catching the book. Blaise contemplates throwing the quill back and then decides that it's too dangerous.

"What? What's this about?" He asks, slowly crawling out of his bed.

I check to make sure that everyone else is asleep. I whisper, "Granger."

The fastest cheetah would be jealous of the way the Blaise moved. One second he was tiredly slinking out of his bed at the rate of a drugged sloth and the next he's perched at the foot of my bed, bouncing excitedly on my mattress, "What about Granger? Is this about you confessing your love for her? Or something even wetter—I mean better?"

"What was that!" I ask, getting a bit pissed with him.

"Nothing! Don't worry about it. So? Did you tell her?" he asks

"Tell her what? And keep your voice down."

"Did you tell her that you're madly in love with her?"

Now, I know Blaise gets a little crazy and enthusiastic and exaggerates what he would say in real life when he's tired. Last week he stayed up a little too late and started telling me about how amazing candy is. Blaise is my best friend but if we hadn't grown up together and I wasn't used to his antics I would probably end up killing him. Like I've probably mentioned before, I don't want a dead best friend.

"When did I ever say I was in love with Granger? I don't even slightly like Granger." I tell him

"Not now you don't…" He says so quietly I'm even sure if he said it. And I didn't see his lips move and his voice sounded more like mine…Wait a minute—

"Draco, go over what you said in your head. Just replay it in your mind."

"I've tried that. It doesn't work."

"You trust me, right?"

"Yes. Of course. You're really the only person I _really_ trust."

"Alright, then I have something." Says Blaise, getting off my bed and rummaging around in his bedside cupboard. He produces a vial of…something.

"Veritaserum." He says, sitting back down on my bed and pouring the whole vial into the glass of water I keep by my bed.

"Where did you get that?" I ask, almost scared at how casually he's handling the potion.

"My mum keeps a store of it to make sure that her husbands' aren't cheating on her." He explains "A little hypocritical, ne? This is safe, though. She doesn't want to kill them. Not until she finds out the truth…"

"You want me to drink this?"

"I do."

"Stop messing around."

"I'm not. This will help you. You might be blocking your actual thoughts of Granger because you don't want to accept the truth. Now you'll have to." He says

"That's actually pretty smart." I say, picking up the cup.

"Thanks." Blaise looks pleased.

"Bottoms up, I guess." I say, drinking the whole glass in one large sip.

"Good luck."

HERMIONE GRANGER

"Hello, Malfoy." I say, sliding my bags across the desk next to the one with Harry's stuff on it, which Malfoy happens to be sitting on, "What are you doing sitting on my best friends' things?"

"I wanted to talk to you, Hermione." His eyes widen when he says my name and he quickly shuts his mouth.

"Are you okay? You seem kind of out of it." I ask, not because I really care all that much but because he seems extremely on edge, which is not very Malfoy like.

"Why would you care? Not that I would really mind if you did, Hermione." He says and I notice him pinch his forearm. He looks annoyed with himself.

"Zabini!" I say, adding a little whine to my voice as I look around the classroom.

"Hello, Granger." He says from behind me, making me jump.

"Zabini, what happened to Malfoy?" I ask

Before he can answer he is knocked back by a green-blue wand light.

"Blaise, there you are." Says Malfoy, stepping toward Zabini, "I've been waiting to do that all morning."

"Is that all?" Zabini asks, getting up, "Because I know I deserve it. But shouldn't you take some out on the person who made the potion?"

"No, I shouldn't." says Malfoy

"Um...excuse me." I say, stepping in between them and holding my hands up, "But could someone explain this to me?"

"Of course," says Zabini "I gave Draco some Veritaserum –he took it willingly, mind you-and it just so happens that it kind of tapped it into his subconscious. And someone, probably my mother, added something else that makes him blurt things out randomly. This is so we could figure out what's up with 'beautiful'…"

"And I'm really mad about that little 'blurt it all out' bit!" Malfoy steps forward but stops because my hand is now flat against his chest since he stepped against it. He looks down and for probably the only time today he is speechless. Awkward silence falls on us and I feel his heartbeat quicken under my palm.

"Malfoy…." I carefully take my hand away "Don't kill Zabini."

I sit down and try to forget this.

**A/N: *Sigh* Oh, Draco. Just admit it.**

**So, I just realized that Blaise in this chapter in the middle of the night is like a mix of Shigure, Momiji and a smidge of Ayame….anyone know those are? If you do….REVIEW!**

**If you don't then you should also review. :D**


End file.
